1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the liquid crystal display (LCD) technology field, and more particularly to an LCD panel and an LCD device including the LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal display device, also known as the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), is a thin and flat display device, which forms a certain number of color or black-white pixels. The liquid crystal display device includes an LCD panel which is placed in front of a light source or a reflecting plate. The power consumption of the LCD device is very low, and the LCD device has features of high-quality, small size, and light weight, such that everyone loves the LCD device. Therefore, the LCD device becomes the mainstream of the display device.
The LCD device includes a LCD panel and a backlight module. The LCD panel and the backlight module are disposed oppositely. The backlight module provides a light source to the LCD panel so that the LCD panel can display an image. The LCD panel is mainly formed by two transparent substrates and liquid crystals between the two transparent substrates. Currently, the LCD device mainly utilizes a thin-film-transistor (TFT) LCD panel. The backlight module is mainly divided into a direct-light type and a side-light type.
FIG. 1 is a conventional LCD panel utilizing a COF (Chip On Film, fixing an IC die on a flexible circuit board) packaging technology. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD panel comprises a gate driving module 10, a display unit 20, and two COF packaging units 30a, 30b arranged at a side of the display unit 20. Output lead wires of the two COF packaging unit 30a, 30b are connected with gate lead wires of the display unit 20. The two COF packaging units 30a, 30b are sequentially connected in series through a signal lead wire 60 and are connected with the gate driving module 10. The gate driving module 10 provides scanning signals to the display unit 20 through the two COF packaging units 30a, 30b. 
The LCD panel as shown in FIG. 1, because the gate driving module 10 sequentially transmits the signals to the COF packaging units 30a, 30b through the signal lead wire 60, the signals transmitted to the rear packaging unit 30b exist a larger attenuation comparing to the signals transmitted to the front packaging unit 30a. Therefore, after the driving signals are inputted to the display unit 20, because of the signal difference, a weak line 3 is generated at a location between the front COF packaging unit 30a and the rear COF packaging unit 30b when the display unit 20 is displaying an image, that is, a horizontal grayscale difference (also called a H-BLOCK) is generated.